Misty gets red
by doc boy
Summary: After getting sick from stun spore, it's up to Ash to save his best friend!


I do not own Pokémon

Ash, Misty and Brock were traveling the orange islands on their quest to obtain their badges. Ash and Brock were sitting in their camp reading a book while Misty was taking a walk in the woods. She paced about the trees and inhaled their scent.

She sighed.

"I love nature. It's so peaceful here…"

Suddenly she heard footsteps. A Pokémon emerged from the trees.

"Vileploom!" cried the creature.

Misty smiled.

"Hello there little fella. Are you lost?"

"Vile?" inquired the Pokémon.

"Don't be scared. I won't hurt you", said Misty and got down on her knees and tried to pet its head, but before she could react the Pokémon inhaled deeply and shot stun spore which hit her straight in the face and the Pokémon fled. Misty twitched for a few seconds and passed out.

Time passes…

Ash was starting to get worried about his friend.

"Misty's been gone for a while Brock. I think I'm gonna go look for her",

"Okay Ash. I'll prepare dinner in the meantime",

"Right", said the boy and got up and walked into the woods. He paced around the woods looking for his friend.

"Misty! Misty where are you?" he called out.

"Can't move…" said a soft hollow voice. He turned around to find Misty lying on the ground. Her face was as red as her hair.

"Misty!" he yelled and ran towards her. He kneeled down and flipped her onto her back.

"What happened?"

"Vileploom… stun spore…" she croaked. Ash placed a hand on her forehead.

"You're burning up",

"Thanks for finding me Ash",

"No problem. But we need to get you some help. Can you get up?"

"No…" she said hoarsely.

"Alright. Come Misty we're getting out of here", he said and carried her on his back, back towards the camp.

"Ash?" she said tiredly.

"Why is it that you drive me crazy?"

"What?" he asked confused.

"What?" she asked tiredly.

"Misty, I think you're delirious. Just try to relax. We're almost there",

"Alright…" she said and fell into darkness. She didn't know how long she was out for, but when she came to, it was dark. She tried to sit up but she was too weak. She sighed heavily.

"Where am I?" she muttered.

"Wha?" came a voice.

"Misty. You're awake" said the boy who rescued her as he hovered over her.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"I feel like I've been hit by a truck. Is this the camp?"

Looking rather concerned Ash said.

"No, this is the Pokémon center",

"It is? It doesn't look like it",

Ash placed a hand on her forehead.

"Rest Misty. You're gonna be okay", he said and she closed her eyes. Unbeknownst to her, he took her temperature frequently and made sure her body stayed cold while she was sleeping. She was so out of it she didn't notice the cold rag on her head when she woke up. The next time she woke up was two days later. It was dark and she felt there was someone there with her. She looked at the mattress. On it was Ash's head as he fell asleep sitting down next to her bed.

 _"Has he been here this whole time?"_ she thought. She felt her forehead.

 _"No fever…"_ she smiled, realizing she was better. She placed her hand on Ash's as he woke up. He looked up and saw she was awake.

"Misty. How do you feel?"

"I feel fine thanks. How long have I been out?"

"Two days",

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah",

"Well that's a bummer",

"At least you're okay",

"Yeah… that reminds me, have you've been sitting by my bedside this whole time?"

Ash blushed.

"Umm… yeah…"

She smiled sweetly at him.

"That is so sweet Ash",

He blushed harder. She laughed.

"Come on Ash there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I know you care", she said and sat up.

"But do you?"

"Of course I care. Why wouldn't I? You're my best friend", she said and grasped his chin and peered into his eyes.

"You know what I said about you driving me crazy?"

"Yeah",

"I wasn't delirious. That was true. You do drive me crazy",

"I do? How?"

"Because I love you", she said and moved forward to place a kiss on his lips. It a soft kiss but a tender one. Shocked at first, Ash didn't know what to do. After a few seconds he kissed her back tenderly. When they finally had to breathe they parted and looked at each other in the eyes.

"I love you too Mist. I love you too" he said and they both smiled and went in for a happy embrace…

The end…

Well there you have it. Another cute fluffy one. I hope you like it.

Reviews are most welcome…


End file.
